1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating devices. In particular, the present invention is a bracket for supporting a seat and back joist of a bench-type deck seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bench-type seats are widely used in many different forms. Depending upon their use, bench-type seats are fabricated from a wide variety of materials and in many different configurations. The following U.S. patents show example of different forms of bench-type seats:
Schoenbecke--U.S. Pat. No. 855,817 PA1 Huebner--U.S. Pat. No. 897,371 PA1 Bokan--U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,803 PA1 Boller--U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,088 PA1 Allen--U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,625 PA1 Ryan et al--U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,374 PA1 Bayes--U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,916
There is a continuing need for inexpensive, simple-to-construct, sturdy, yet attractive bench-type seats which can be used in conjunction with decks, patios, benches, and the like. The construction of the bench-type seats should be as simple as possible, so that they can be assembled by the handyman doing a home improvement.